


Walking With You

by prodjoyuri



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, begone 'what-if's!, chaewon hates walking (same), environmentalist minju, sopa student minju and hanlim student chaewon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodjoyuri/pseuds/prodjoyuri
Summary: You never liked walking, cars and vehicles were created for a reason. She is more of an environmentalist which makes the both of you a bad pair.  Nevertheless, you are willing to walk the whole world if it meant spending time with her.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Walking With You

**Author's Note:**

> \- written based on a prompt I thought of a while back!!  
> \- i love 2kim so much D:  
> \- i’m trying to get back into writing so please be patient :]  
> \- please do ignore any typos, english isn't my first language  
> \- this is dedicated to my bestoe, harpt, this is late na but merry christmas!

“Small reminder that the project I gave is due at the end of the holiday.” Ah, you’ve already finished that the day before yesterday, the same day it was given. You were never much of a procrastinator and would rather finish things as early as possible. It was just a simple essay worth 2 thousand words, no biggie. 

You tune out your teacher’s voice and stare out the window. The sun was barely seen, opting to hide behind a number of fluffy clouds. You reach your hand out to try and feel the soft clouds protecting everyone from the sun’s rays. 

Of course your hand didn’t really touch the clouds, you’re not a magician or anything. No matter how much you stretch, even after a century or more, your hand will never reach the clouds. The thought itself is enough to leave a frown on your face but that’s out of your power and the only thing you can do is leave it at that. 

The cold air blew in your direction, entering your body through your parka’s sleeve and unfortunately through your uniform’s sleeve as well. Shivers are sent down your spine which also makes you retract your hand and violently shove it inside your pocket. 

It’s very unfortunate for your classroom’s heater to break but you suppose it’s fine as it’s the last day of school, signaling the start of holiday break. You try to think of yourself as one of the clouds, being able to hug the sun. The warmth was imaginary yet it still managed to warm at least, your heart. 

Ah, you miss your sun’s warmth. 

“Class dismissed. Happy holidays!” Moments after your teacher exits the room, you stand up. Your chair makes a screeching noise, much to your dismay, nevertheless nobody in the room minded it as they were all busy making and sharing their own plans for the holiday break. 

You sling your bag over your shoulder and make your way towards the door. 

Going through the school gates with big steps, you don’t even try to wait for your friends. You hope they take the hint that you’re going somewhere, preferably alone. 

“Won-ah!” 

“That damn kid, she’s going to catch a cold at this rate,”

“Don’t worry much, Hyewon-ie! Won has a strong immune system,”

“Whatever you say, Yena.” The slightly taller girl shrugged and continued to trace the same path Chaewon took, leaving Yena behind, “Hey, Kwangbae!”

_You have more important business to attend to._

Though you still leave a message in the group chat, so they have confirmation. You stop by a convenience store while typing and buy two hot packs. You thank the old lady at the cashier and wish her a happy holiday before striding out the door. 

Putting your attention back to your phone, you text her that you’re near. She responds with an ‘okay, take care !!’ and a white heart. A smile forms on your face and you walk faster, not running. You would rather not be sweating when you meet with her. 

Your eyes meet with the towering structure that is her school. You stop within a few meters and fix your school uniform that is composed of a white long-sleeved polo as the base, with a black vest on top, on top is a black blazer with big buttons and gold lining. “김채원” is engraved on top of your chest, on the left. A big red ribbon hanging around your neck and a gray pencil-cut skirt ending inches above your knees. 

You’ve been praised by Minju a lot of times whilst wearing your school uniform and frankly, if you were given the chance you would wear this everyday. 

You slide your fingers through your hair and put your bangs in place, the hot packs being forgotten in your pockets. For a few moments, you were immune to the cold. You snicker, it’s not your first time doing this yet you still feel anxious, as if it were your first. 

Your fast pace was replaced with a relatively slow one. 

_It’s just Minju, what are you getting all worked up for?_

Was what Hyewon or Yena would have said if they were here with you. Even so, that is exactly the point. The reason you’re getting all worked up is because it’s Minju. You don’t want to disappoint her in any way. God, no. That would be the second last thing you’d want to do, with the last being hurting her in any way. 

You meet face-to-face with the school gates. Despite the fact that they were wide open, you don’t take any more steps. Outsiders weren’t allowed inside and although you love her, you know she’d be disappointed if you just go around breaking school rules. (Especially if the school wasn’t even the one you’re enrolled in.) 

Waiting, you stand on your toes to try and catch a glimpse of her. Nothing. 

After a few minutes of waiting (not really and you think you’ve been waiting for an hour), you see the familiar blue black hair that stands out from the crowd. You’re pleased to have your hair dyed in the same color. 

She was wearing her school uniform below the thick parka, a white long-sleeved polo with a black collar and black cuffs, on top was her yellow vest. A yellow blazer with black linings on different parts, “김민주” is engraved on top of her chest with her school’s logo below, all on the left side wearing itself above the vest. A big black ribbon hanging from her neck. She had a pencil-cut skirt ending inches above her knees, like yours but in black. 

You don’t fail to notice the big grin gracing her lips while she was talking to her juniors. As if it was contagious, a big grin forms on your lips too. 

She finally notices you which leads her juniors to also see you, knowing smiles are present on their faces which makes you roll your eyes. 

“Hi! I’m sorry, sir Lee asked me to run stuff for him,” Minju greets you all in one breath, “Hi, unnie!” 

You nod at Yujin and Wonyoung, also signaling them to get along. They take the sign and bid goodbye to Minju, leaving the two of you. 

“Hey, it’s fine,” You voice. That’s obviously a lie. You were never a fan of waiting, but things just seem to be different with her. The hot packs have already lost its heat, resulting in it being thrown away in the nearest trash can. 

She nods. You take her hand and intertwine it with yours, stuffing it inside your parka’s pocket, “The hot pack I bought lost its heat,” You say with a frown, “I am also a broke high schooler that can’t afford a new one,”

Her eyebrows knit, “Then I’ll pay for it! Night is approaching, it’ll get colder by the minute.” She adds a pout. You sigh, this girl is too dense for her own good, “I was only finding an excuse to hold your hand but okay,”

Red tint spreads across her face like a plague, and you know that it’s not due to the cold weather. You consequently beam and grip on her hand harder, “Let’s hurry, love,”

The pet name makes her grin from ear to ear, her eyes forming cute little crescents, her indian dimples making its presence known. 

Cold breeze welcomes the both of you, winter is colder this year and you’d like to thank every celestial being out there that you have a partner to spend it with. 

Comfortable silence accompanies the two of you on your walk. You want to ride the bus so bad but you know that Minju is against the idea, she says it’s something involving the environment. Although it doesn’t hurt to try, right?

“Hey, Min,” You get her attention, “Can we take the bus today?” You wince, already waiting for her to refuse, “Yeah, sure.” You blink. Twice. Thrice. Maybe you heard wrong?

“What’s with the face?” She giggles, “Are you serious?” You ask, you need confirmation or else you’ll think you’re getting deaf. This is the result of hearing Yena’s loud voice everyday. 

“Might change my mind,” The corner of her mouth raises in a teasing manner. You lead the way to the bus stop, you can’t risk wasting this chance! You are very much tired of standing outside her school. 

Waiting for the bus to arrive, the both of you take a seat. Her feet are playing with each other caused by boredom. You take your phone out and open your socials. As usual, Yena was being an idiot on Twitter, Yuri posted a new cover on YouTube, Yujin’s shared posts took over your Facebook timeline and Wonyoung’s new selfies greeted you on Instagram. 

The bus arrives and you tap the back of your phone twice on the machine next to the driver before settling on the seats before the bus’ second door. The driver steps on the gas once the two of you have settled. 

You tweet something sarcastic as a response to Yena, You watch Yuri’s short cover and add it to your liked videos, You react on Yujin’s shared posts and you heart Wonyoung’s selfies, all while using your non-dominant hand, which is your left. 

Minju is currently in possession of your right and you’re not about to retract your hand just to do something. 

_Minju first, always._

Everything else can come in next. 

You put your phone back in your messenger bag after removing it and settling it down on your lap. Minju does the same after texting Yuri. 

She was playing with your right hand. You rest your chin on her shoulder. Your eyes meet each other. The two of you exchange smiles before you face the front, head now in place of your chin earlier. You feel her head against yours. Closing your eyes, you wait to reach your destination.

You stay like that until you feel Minju nudge your head with her shoulder, signaling that you’re near. You sit up straight and rub your eyes, a habit you developed whenever your eyes would open after staying closed for a long time. 

Minju frowns, you could see it from the corner of your eyes, “Stop that,” She gingerly takes your hand away from your eyes and fixes your disheveled bangs. 

“Sorry,” You mutter softly, habits really don’t die easily. She sends a smile your way before leading the both of you down the bus. You do notice a small detail, she hasn’t let go of your hand since. You purse your lips in an attempt to conceal the smile that is threatening to form. 

Minju takes the lead with you trailing her from behind. The cold seems nonexistent now that you have your sun with you. She waves at almost every passerby which makes you chuckle, you think she could easily win Miss Congeniality if given the chance. 

The laugh soon fades as she abruptly stops, almost tripping over her if she wasn’t taller. You bump into her back however which makes you stumble a few steps back. 

She looks back at you with a cheeky grin, so this is how she wants to play? Eyes burning with determination, you wing an arm around her shoulder and purposely add pressure to make her hunch half her height, her forehead almost coming in contact with the ground. 

How dare she mess with the cousin of a national-level taekwondo athlete? You may not be as good as him, but you do have a second degree black belt. (Credits to Kim Yohan for dragging you along to his training. You internally roll your eyes, although it wasn’t everyday, every visit seemed like hell.)

You keep it that way while walking but you don’t want her to wake up the next morning with back pain, and so you let go. She pouts, her eyes screamed betrayal, “You really thought I wouldn’t do something?” Her pout stays. You decide with half a mind to kiss her in hopes of removing the pout off her lips, she looks better smiling. Albeit always looking good, the aura she emits while smiling could light up the entire room, maybe even the whole world. That may be a bit of a stretch but you do know that it’s enough to warm your entire heart. 

Yena and Hyewon can call you cheesy all they want, but you think everything and anything Minju does can warm your heart. You can’t explain in just words how much you love this girl. The english dictionary doesn’t have an ample amount of words to even start describing what you feel for this girl.

She wraps her arms around your waist, yours encircling her neck. You stay like that, not minding that you’d already arrived at her house. The bustling streets of Seoul seemed quiet, as if you and her were the only people out on the streets. Neither daring to break the contact. 

Your sun, your everything. 

You’d gladly beat the living shit out of anyone who dares lay their eyes on her. But of course, you can’t do that unless you want half of the population wiped out in South Korea. It feels like a sin being with her, like she’s some great goddess that deserves only the best service. And so you try your best. For her you could do anything. 

“Hey,” 

A pause. It’s very different from the comfortable ones you have with her, “Penny for your thoughts?” To her you’re transparent as glass, yet to you she’s still a puzzle waiting to be solved. It’s like you learn something new about her everyday. You think it’s unfair that she can read you like you’re an open book, whilst here you are still struggling to do the same to her. 

Minju smiles, before pulling you in a tight hug. 

She tightens the embrace before letting go, a few inches standing in between. Her eyes full of love and you’re slowly being pulled in, drowning. You forget everything when she kisses you. Your eyes seal shut. Time seemed to have slowed down, trying to match the pace of the kiss. 

Once again, you drown in her. You drown more and more until you can’t breathe anymore. She has you wrapped around your finger and you’ll gladly accept anything she was to offer, even if it meant getting hurt yourself. In contrast to the sun earlier, right now she’s like an ocean, deeper than the Mariana Trench. 

If you’re not bathing in her warmth, then you’re drowning in her, getting lost deeper and deeper until you’re completely engulfed in nothing but her. You don’t mind doing both. 

“Let’s talk inside,” She mutters softly. She leads you inside, her parents nowhere to be seen, “They’re on a business trip.” Oh, okay. 

Minju discards her parka, hanging it near the door. She takes out her slippers and puts out an extra for you. Following her like a silhouette, you mimic the same things she did. 

You see Minju run upstairs, probably to take care of her bag and maybe clean up. 

You take a look around. Their house was clean, small but not too small, the design was modern, with antiques displayed on a nearby shelf being the only difference, it was standing out since it didn’t fit the overall theme of the house. Shades of gray and brown clash together with white, prompting a graceful artwork. You sit down on the gray couch.

Overall it was simple, yet elegant. Somehow resembling its owner. 

Your head is somehow hurting after all that thinking, you should maybe limit your thoughts on certain subjects. There was this irritating feeling you can't seem to get off your chest, and it somewhat suffocated you. Your eyes glued shut, fingers unknowingly start massaging your temple. You tried pacing your breathing, all in an attempt to get rid of the chain that had constantly held on to you from breaking free. 

Feeling piercing stares being thrown at you, you open your eyes. You see Minju staring at you, arms crossed and head rested on the backrest of the couch. Your eyes meet, and you’re greeted with the big familiar chocolate eyes that were always so full of love and affection. Although behind all that, she looked like she was analyzing you, as if you aren’t already an open book to her. It was as if you were a newly bought puzzle that was waiting to be completed. 

“This is nothing,” She raises her eyebrows, “It’s really nothing!”

“Look—” 

“Then why does it seem like you’re convincing yourself and not me?”

You open your mouth yet no words come out. Your mind suddenly became blank, all those clashing thoughts from a while ago gone. You can’t come up with a response. You don’t seem to know why (at the back of your mind you know she’s right). 

You sigh. Nothing really escapes her when it comes to you. 

“Don’t you have schoolwork to do?” You want to steer away from this conversation as much as possible. Minju, knowing this will never end, just nods and gives you a small smile before heading upstairs. 

Okay, maybe that was a bad idea. Now you’re stuck alone in the living room and you can clearly see she’s sulky off of how she’s acting. Her face showed zero signs but you’ve known her for 5 long years to know not to instantly believe what the surface is showing. 

God, why does she have to be such a great actress?

You throw a small fit. After your ‘little exercise’, you try to stabilize your breathing. You try to collect your thoughts, rehearsing what to say to her later. Okay, you think, emphasis on think, you’ve gathered enough thoughts to put into words later.

Dragging your feet, you make your way upstairs, to her bedroom. Framed pictures adorned the wall, making a good companion on your journey to Minju’s room.

You’ve been here multiple times to know where Minju’s room is located. Farthest room on the right. You stop right in front of her door. Your hand ball up in a fist, ready to knock. You contemplate all your past life decisions, everything that led to now.

_Thanks, Yena for bringing me along that stupid double date. Thanks, Hyewon for nagging me to text her first. And most importantly, thanks to Minju for always putting up with your lame flirting techniques._

You knock on her door twice before turning the knob, fully opening the door. You get her attention and you stand there awkwardly, “Hey,” You manage to breathe out. She just looks at you, “Um, can we, uh, talk?”

She stares at you, or more specific, behind you, a puzzling look on her face. You take it as a ‘yes’ and step inside her room, closing the door behind you. Her head snaps up at the sound before your eyes meet, “Oh! Hey! You were saying?”

She must’ve been out of it.

“I said, um, can we talk?”

“Oh, for sure!”

Now, is this the same owner of the eyes that saw through your front? Perplexed, you walk to the bean bag next to her study table, where she’s currently at, and drop down. 

Staring at her ceiling, you seem to forget all the thoughts you’ve gathered a while ago, “So?” She starts, “Um…” Your gaze drops to your fingers fiddling with each other. 

“I’ve been thinking…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m graduating highschool, yeah? I’ve yet to receive if I got in SNU, though,” You think more on how to word everything you want to say. The sound of your breathing and hers resound through the whole room.

“Was that it? Unnie, you’re the top of your batch. SNU would be dumb to not accept you,”

You inhale sharply, “I know but that’s not exactly it…?”

“Then?”

“You know how Eunbi-unnie is a freshie in college and Hye is yet to graduate high school?”

“Yeah, I mean they’re our friends,”

“They’ve been through countless fights the whole year… I was thinking, is that what we’re going to go through too?” You gulp, your lips have dried and so you lick them before continuing, “Being a freshman in college is just as hard as graduating high school. You’ll go through your usual schedule, just harder since you’ll be a senior, whilst I have to get accustomed to college life. Both are going to take up most of our time. I won’t even get to pick you up from school since I’ll be a whole district away.” You continue to play with your fingers, avoiding the younger’s gaze.

Silence enveloped the whole room. You can’t help but be anxious while waiting for her reply. Beads of sweat form on your forehead, making the AC feel inexistent.

“Unnie, put some faith in us. Sure we’ll both be busy but my love for you will never change. I’m sure yours will too.” She takes your hand and intertwines it with hers. You look at her, she’s wearing a reassuring smile, “You’ll still be my Chaewon and I’ll keep being your Minju. We’ll respect each other’s time.”

Your grip tightens, “Yeah, sorry I must’ve sounded so stupid…” She scowls, “Nonsense! You never sound stupid. Thank you for sharing your thoughts, love.” She closes the distance and wraps her arms around your smaller figure. Minju wipes your forehead before kissing your temple. You feel yourself sinking in her embrace. This is enough reassurance for you.

“Even if we fight, which I doubt, we’ll find a way. We always do.” Your heart is swelling with love, you love this girl so much.

“Now I’ll share mine,” You turn to give her your attention, “movie?”

“Sounds nice,”

She squeals in excitement, effectively swinging you around. Joy fills your system.

She excused herself to look for snacks downstairs while you volunteered to set everything up. You take her laptop from her study table and gently place it on her bed. After dimming the lights, you connect her laptop to the 32-inch TV hung on the wall. Minju’s laptop sitting pretty on the table below. 

You wait for her return before picking a movie. The door opening grabs your attention away from the phone in your hand. Minju stands there, a big smile on her face and popcorn in a bowl in her hands. 

“What movie did you have in mind?”

“Hm… Hereditary?” 

“Isn’t that a horror movie?” She nods as confirmation, “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah! What could possibly go wrong?”

  
  
  


Well, nothing went wrong per se, it’s just that Minju fell asleep on your shoulder and you just noticed once the movie ended. So that’s why her screams didn’t fill your ears. You chuckle. Putting her in a more comfortable position, you stare at her sleeping face. Her beauty is unrivaled. Even Sleeping Beauty has nothing on your girlfriend. 

A kiss on the forehead is what you give. 

The end of her lips raise up, your face mirroring the movements of Minju’s lips.

You clean up with a wide grin, enhancing your mood. After cleaning up and putting the laptop back on the study table, you find your spot behind Minju, effectively spooning her.

  
  


She’s right. I’ll put some faith in us. We’ll get through this together. Walking this journey with you has always been my pleasure and I know obstacles are imperishable. But I also know that we will get through it together. My sun, I’m sorry for doubting us. Let’s put these thoughts to waste. 

My Chaewon, your head is full of amazing things. Your mind never fails to amaze me every time. Although certain thoughts are unavoidable, I know you’ll still put your everything in me. I hope you know that I would do the same. I’ll never get tired of reminding you how much you mean to me, just in case my actions aren’t enough. We’ll be okay, always.

**Author's Note:**

> \- end!!  
> \- twt - @kmjcw , cc - prodchaewon


End file.
